CINDERELLA STORY
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Hanya ada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai dengan judul Cinderella Story. Cover depan buku itu menampakkan seorang gadis berambut warna merah muda dengan seorang laki-laki yang berambut warna kuning. Re-Publish. NaruSaku. AU. OOC. Mau baca lagi? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Re-publish **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cinderella © Disney**

**Cinderella Story © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : Teen (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Naruto – Sakura**

*** CINDERELLA STORY***

_**Chapter**_** 1,**

Di sebuah perpustakaan tua yang gelap dan besar, tampak dua orang yang sedang mengelilingi perpustakaan tua ini.

"Hei, Sakura… Sudah belum mencari bukunya?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning, terlihat sedang mengikuti seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut. Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Sakura' itu, terlihat sedang menelusuri rak-rak buku di perpustakaan yang sudah tua ini.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto…" jawab Sakura kepada laki-laki berambut kuning yang dipanggil dengan nama Naruto.

"Perpustakaan ini sudah tua sekali, ya…" gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan ruangan perpustakaan. "Rasanya… seram sekali kalau malam hari…" lanjut gumam Naruto sendirian.

"Sakura! Hei, Sakura! Kau dimana?"

Naruto kehilangan Sakura, padahal Naruto hanya mengamati ruangan perpustakaan tua ini sebentar. Tapi… Sakura yang berada di depannya sudah tidak ada.

"SAKURAAA…!"

Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura sambil berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Naruto terus mencari Sakura. Rasanya, Naruto sudah berputar-putar di lorong rak-rak buku ini, tapi Sakura tidak juga ketemu.

"Aneh sekali. Kok, rasanya aku hanya berputar-putar saja, ya?" Naruto sadar, rasanya ia hanya berputar-putar saja di lorong-lorong rak buku.

"Sakura… Sakura… Kau dimana? Ayolah… jangan membuatku takut seperti ini, Sakura!"

Naruto terus memanggil-manggil Sakura sambil berlari menelusuri seluruh perpustakaan tua yang luas ini.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Saat Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke perpustakaan tua ini, hanya ada seorang pria yang berjaga di perpustakaan tua ini. Wajahnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam panjang, dan matanya setajam mata ular. Naruto dan Sakura yang memang baru pertama kali masuk ke perpustakaan ini, merinding melihat penjaga perpustakaan ini.

Sakura sedang membutuhkan sebuah buku untuk tugas sejarahnya. Jadi, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke perpustakaan tua ini yang katanya di dalamnya adalah tempat yang sangat anker.

"Kalian berdua adalah orang yang beruntung tahun ini. Jadi… selamat bersenang-senang dengan keajaiban perpustakaan tua ini…" ucap penjaga perpustakaan ini kepada Naruto dan Sakura dengan nada suara yang terdengar menyeramkan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang itu. Sedangkan Sakura menangkap maksudnya adalah mereka bersenang-senang untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan ini, karena perpustakaan inilah yang paling lengkap data bukunya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" Sakura bertanya kepada penjaga itu.

"Hn, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, namaku adalah Orochimaru." jawab penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama Orochimaru itu dengan senyumnya yang menyeramkan.

Sakura sedikit menyesal karena telah bertanya kepadanya, "Ka-kalau begitu, aku permisi… Aku mau pinjam buku sejarah dulu…" ucap Sakura yang langsung menarik Naruto untuk segera mencari buku sejarah untuk tugasnya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Sakura tanpa sadar mengikuti sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna merah. Awalnya Sakura pikir itu adalah kunang-kunang. Saat cahaya itu mendekat kepada Sakura dan menempel pada keningnya, Sakura rasanya seperti terhipnotis oleh cahaya itu. Sakura berjalan mengikuti kemana arah cahaya berwarna merah itu membawanya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengamati perpustakaan tua ini.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah rak-rak buku yang sudah tua, memang semuanya sudah tua, tapi… rak-rak buku di tempat Sakura saat ini, kelihatannya paling tua dan buku-bukunya pun sudah banyak yang rusak dan sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak disentuh.

Sakura tersadar kembali, heran… dia kini sudah berpindah tempat.

"Narutooo…"

Sakura memanggil Naruto, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"NARUTOOO…!"

Sakura berteriak memanggil Naruto, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga dari Naruto.

Naruto yang masih berlari-larian di lorong-lorong, berhenti ketika Naruto melihat sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna merah.

"Kunang-kunang? Di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto heran melihat cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang seperti kunang-kunang. Cahaya itu, kini mendekat pada Naruto. Sama seperti Sakura, cahaya merah itu membawa Naruto ke tempat yang sama dengan Sakura.

Naruto tersadar dan kini di depannya, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Sakura! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Naruto senang.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura masih terdiam di tempat ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Biasanya, kalau Naruto menyentuhnya, Sakura pasti akan langsung memberikan tinju maut kepada Naruto. Tapi… kali ini tidak, karena Sakura sedang terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Na-Narutoo…" Sakura bergumam pelan memanggil Naruto.

"Apa, Sakura?" Naruto masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Lihatlah… kedepan…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan melihat ke depan. Mereka berdua terpana oleh keajaiban yang sedang dilihatnya.

Di depannya kini, banyak cahaya kecil berwarna-warni sedang berterbangan mengelilingi sebuah buku yang melayang-layang di depan mereka. Sakura dan Naruto penasaran dan mengambil buku yang melayang itu dengan dikelilingi cahaya berwarna-warni.

Sakura membaca judul buku tua itu. "_Cinderella Story_," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ternyata perpustakaan ini menyimpan cerita dongeng anak-anak juga, ya!" kata Naruto.

"Hn," Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Ini benar-benar ajaib, seperti sebuah sihir… cahaya itu masih mengelilingi buku itu. Ayo coba buka bukunya Sakura!" Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka buku itu karena penasaran dengan isi yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka halaman pertama buku itu, cahaya kecil yang berterbangan di sekitar buku terlihat menjauh ketika buku itu Sakura buka. Sebuah sinar warna putih terang keluar dari dalam buku dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Naruto terhisap masuk kedalam buku itu.

"…." Hening.

Sekarang di ruangan perpustakaan ini kosong. Hanya ada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai dengan judul _Cinderella Story_. _Cover_ depan buku itu menampakkan seorang gadis berambut warna merah muda dengan seorang laki-laki yang berambut warna kuning.

"KYAAAA…! NARUTOOO…!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"SAKURAAA…! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI…?" Naruto juga berteriak pada Sakura.

Setelah mereka terhisap ke dalam buku tua itu, sekarang mereka berdua melayang-layang di ruang hampa yang sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Seperti tersedot oleh cahaya putih yang menerangi mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang ditelan cahaya itu dan menghilang di ruang hampa ini.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Bruk, bruk, bruk, bruk…

Terlihat tiga orang gadis sedang melempari baju-baju kotor kepada seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri dengan kepala dan badannya yang sudah tertimbun oleh tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang bau dan sepertinya sudah sebulan tidak dicuci.

"Eh… Kok, gelap, ya?"

Kenapa pandangan mataku gelap sekali?

"Ughh… Bau banget, sih!"

Kok, aku tidak bisa bergerak? Apa ini?

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan benda yang menimbun tubuhku ini sampai ke kepalaku. Sepertinya ini adalah tumpukan sebuah baju. Aku menarik tumpukan baju yang menutupi kepalaku, dan kini kulihat di depanku ada tiga orang gadis yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk lemari pakaian yang sangat besar.

Siapa mereka? Seenaknya melempariku dengan baju-baju kotor ini! Menyebalkan!

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!" bentakku kepada tiga gadis itu.

Kini, mereka bertiga menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Aku tahu mereka bertiga, mereka adalah Tsunade, Ino dan Tenten. Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah di sekolahku, dan terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten adalah sahabat baikku.

"Hei… Ino, Tenten, sedang apa kalian? Kenapa kalian memakai pakaian seperti itu? Oh ya, bisakah kalian membantuku keluar dari tumpukan baju-baju yang bau ini?" Sakura meminta tolong kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah? Jangan seenaknya memanggil kami dengan nama saja! Panggil kami Nona Ino dan Nona Tenten! Mengerti?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir ekor kuda yang bernama Ino membentak Sakura dengan kencang.

"He? Kenapa kau membentakku, Ino? Kau sedang latihan drama, ya?" Sakura yang dibentak agak sedikit kesal juga.

"Sakura! Jangan banyak bicara! Sebaiknya kau cepat cuci baju-baju itu sekarang juga!" Tsunade dengan membentak Sakura, menyuruh Sakura untuk mencuci seluruh baju kotor yang menimbun dirinya itu.

"Cepat kau cuci Cinderella Sakura! Cuci sampai bersih dan wangi baju kami bertiga itu!" Perempuan dengan dua buah konde di kepalanya yang bernama Tenten, berteriak kepada Sakura.

"Apa? Cinderella Sakura? Maksudmu apa, Tenten?" Sakura bingung, dia dipanggil Cinderella Sakura?

"Jangan banyak tanya Sakura! Sebaiknya kau cepat cuci baju-baju itu sampai bersih!" Tsunade berteriak lagi kepada Sakura. Sakura sedikit merinding dengan teriakkan Tsunade itu.

Sakura memasukan tumpukan baju-baju itu ke sebuah keranjang yang sedang dipegangnya. Sakura masih belum mengerti dengan situasinya ini. Tapi Sakura tahu, dia yang memegang sebuah keranjang pasti memang untuk mencuci baju-baju ini.

"Oh ya… di mana aku bisa mencuci baju ini?" Sakura bertanya pelan, dan sedikit takut juga.

"Kau ini habis terkena amnesia? Atau habis kejedot kepala merah mudamu itu, Sakura? TENTU SAJA DI SUNGAI!" Ino menjawab dengan galak sekali kepada Sakura.

"Huh! Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sakura masih bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian, setelah bertanya dengan kesal kepada mereka, Sakura langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar karena ditatap tajam oleh tiga perempuan yang terlihat seperti iblis itu.

"Kenapa sih dengan mereka? Lagipula di mana ini?"

Aku memperhatikan sebuah rumah dua lantai yang sederhana, dan rumah ini tidak ada unsur jepangnya sama sekali. Lalu, di depan rumah ada sebuah pagar kecil dari kayu yang mengelilingi rumah ini. Halaman depannya lumayan luas juga. Di pinggir halaman ini ditanami berbagai macam bunga yang warna-warni. Dan aku melihat kesekitar, ini bukan di Konoha tempatku tinggal! Dimana ini, ya?

Aku melihat keranjang yang kubawa, sepertinya memang harus kucuci baju ini.

"Eh, tunggu… rasanya aku ingat sesuatu! Bukannya tadi aku sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama Naruto? Lalu… lalu… tiba-tiba pas aku sadar, aku sudah berada dalam tumpukan baju itu."

Hmm… sepertinya kalau tidak salah, apa benar aku masuk ke dalam cerita dongeng barat itu? Tadi mereka bilang aku ini Cinderella? Aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca jendela rumah yang besar. Aku memakai baju terusan selutut dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, lalu ada celemek warna putih di luarnya. Aku menggunakan ikat kepala warna putih, benar-benar penampilan seorang Cinderella yang ada di buku cerita.

TUK!

"Aduuhh…"

Seseorang dari jendela atas menimpukku dengan buah apel. Aku meringis sakit sambil melihat siapa yang menimpukku.

"Hei! Kau! Sedang apa di sana? Cepat cuci baju itu! Jangan kembali kalau kau belum mencuci semua baju-baju itu, mengerti?" Ino berteriak dari jendela atas lantai dua kepadaku yang berada di bawah.

"Dasar! Orang-orang kejam!" gerutuku kesal.

Aku segera keluar dari halaman rumah ini dan mencari sungai tempat aku akan mencuci baju. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang seperti sebuah hutan kecil. Aku masuk ke dalam hutan itu dan benar saja… di dalam hutan kecil terdapat sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya jernih. Aku menaruh keranjang baju itu di pinggir sungai dan duduk di sebuah batu yang besar yang ada di pinggir sungai ini.

"Masa aku harus mencuci baju sih?" gerutuku sebal.

"Hmm… Kalau aku masuk ke cerita Cinderella dan menjadi Cinderella-nya, berarti Tsunade tadi adalah ibu tiriku, dan… Ino dan Tenten adalah kakak tiriku, begitu?" pikirku.

"Bukannya di cerita Cinderella, kalau Cinderella itu selalu disiksa oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya, ya? Berarti aku akan disiksa oleh mereka, dong?" pikirku lagi.

"KYAAAA… AKU TIDAK MAU DISIKSA OLEH MEREKA! SESEORANG TOLONG KEMBALIKAN AKU KE DUNIAKU SEKARANG JUGA…! AKU MAU PULAANGGG…!"

Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, berharap siapa saja penyihir atau dukun sekalian bisa membawaku pulang ke duniaku sekarang juga.

Srak… srak… srak…

DEG

Aku menoleh ke belakangku, aku mendengar ada suara-suara yang bergerak menuju kemari dari balik semak-semak yang ada di belakangku.

Srak… srak…

Suaranya semakin dekat. Aku berdiri dari dudukku di batu. Memperhatikan siapa yang sedang menuju kemari. Duh… rasanya jantungku mau copot, saking takutnya sampai berdebar dengan cepat sekali.

DEG

Aku menelan ludah ketika ada sebuah tangan yang keluar dari semak-semak itu. Aku bersiap memegang keranjang baju untuk menghajar orang itu kalau-kalau orang itu adalah orang jahat.

"Eh? I-itu bukannya…"

"Sakura?"

Yang keluar dari semak-semak ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Narutooo…"

Aku memanggilnya, dan masih tidak percaya karena ternyata sekarang di depanku ada Naruto yang bersamaku tadi di perpustakaan.

"SAKURAAA…!"

Naruto berlari kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat, sangat erat sekali.

"Naruto..." gumamku pelan.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ternyata aku tidak sendiri terjebak di dunia buku ini. Aku membalas pelukan Naruto, ternyata dipeluk oleh Naruto membuatku sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Sakuraa… Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi…!" Naruto berkata lirih padaku.

"Hei, kita terjebak di buku _Cinderella Story_ itu!" Aku melepas pelukan Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini, ya?" Naruto bertanya sambil berpikir.

"Hebat sekali kau sudah menyadarinya, Bodoh!" ucapku.

"Hei, selalu bilang aku bodoh. Aku ini sebenarnya pintar!" ucap Naruto sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Huh! Terserah kau saja!" Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sakura?" Naruto menatapku heran, dan aku sepertinya mengerti dengan keheranannya itu.

"Aku jadi Cinderella! Kau tahu? Yang jadi Ibu tiriku adalah Tsunade, dan yang jadi Kakak tiriku adalah Ino dan Tenten, sahabatku! Mereka sepertinya akan menyiksaku nanti! Lihat saja… aku disuruh mencuci tumpukan baju-baju itu!" kataku kesal. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Aku melihat ke pakaian yang Naruto kenakan… seperti pakaian orang-orang yang tinggal di istana.

"Kau jadi apa?" tanyaku padanya. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Naruto menyeringai kecil padaku.

"Aku jadi… Ah, aku jadi pengawal di istana kerajaan!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Benar, 'kah? Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Naruto?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang ada di istana, lalu aku kabur kemari, dan mendengar kau berteriak dan aku langsung kesini," Naruto mengucapkannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terlihat tidak gatal.

"Begitu,"

Tidak Naruto dan Sakura sadari, ada beberapa orang pengawal istana yang mengintai mereka berdua dari balik semak-semak. Dengan perlahan mereka yang berjumlah sekitar 7 orang keluar dari semak-semak dan langsung menangkap Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Kyyaaa… Narutooo…! Siapa kalian? Lepaskan Narutooo…!" Sakura berteriak pada orang-orang yang tiba-tiba menangkap Naruto.

"Diam kau, orang luar!" Salah satu pengawal itu membentak Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura… Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu datang nanti. Kita akan bertemu lagi." ucap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, dan Naruto berjalan pergi bersama pengawal istana itu.

"Aku sendirian lagi… Ughh… Kenapa aku harus mencuci baju-baju ini? Menyebalkan!" Sakura akhirnya melakukan kerjaannya mencuci baju itu sambil menggerutu kesal. Yang dibawanya hanya 10 potong baju, sisanya masih menumpuk di rumah.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Di kediaman kerajaan,

"Kenapa kau kabur seperti ini? Ayah hanya ingin kau segera menikah, umurmu sudah 17 tahun, dan kau sebentar lagi akan menggantikan posisi Ayah!"

"Terserah Ayah!"

"Naruto, jangan seperti anak kecil. Besok lusa acaranya, Ayah sudah menyuruh pengawal untuk menyebarkan undangan kepada rakyat, khususnya untuk para putri yang ada di negri ini. Pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang akan menarik hatimu." kata sang Raja.

"Hn," Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

Ternyata Naruto adalah seorang Pangeran.

"Maaf mengganggu Raja dan Pangeran, aku sudah menyebarkan undangan ke seluruh negri ini." Seorang pria bermasker dan mempunyai warna bola mata yang berbeda mengahadap sang Raja.

"Bagus, Kakashi! Bagaimana respon dari para putri?" sang Raja bertanya.

"Semua putri yang ada di negri ini sangat senang. Mereka sepertinya sangat ingin menjadi pasangan dari Pangeran, Raja." ucap sang pengawal yang bernama Kakashi.

"Bagus! Kau boleh pergi,"

"Baik," Sang pengawal pergi dari hadapan Raja.

"Persiapkan dirimu Naruto… Sebentar lagi acara pestanya. Ayah ingin saat itu juga kau mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidupmu." ucap sang Raja, Ayah Naruto.

"Baik, Ayah! Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku! Semoga saja dia datang ke acara pesta nanti!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kenalkan pada Ayah, ya…" sang Raja langsung beranjak keluar dari tempatnya duduk di kamar Naruto.

"Apa Sakura akan datang, ya?" gumam Naruto.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Malam hari di kediaman Sakura. Setelah Sakura mencuci baju, Sakura disuruh membersihkan rumah, berbelanja di pasar, lalu memasak untuk mereka semua. Sekarang karena sangat lelah, Sakura berbaring di kamarnya yang ada di dekat dapur—dekat pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Lelah sekali…" keluh Sakura.

Nyaman sekali rasanya tiduran di kasur, walau tidak seempuk kasurnya yang ada di rumahnya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan yang namanya nyaman tidur di kasur…" gerutu Sakura.

Rasanya semua badan Sakura mati rasa. Makanya saat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur, Sakura benar-benar merasakan nyamannya tidur di kasur karena dia sangat lelah. Saat Sakura mau menutup kedua matanya dan berniat untuk tidur,

BRAKK

Ino dan Tenten mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura sangat kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalian ini bisa tidak sih, mengetuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk ke kamar orang!" Sakura marah kepada mereka berdua.

Bruukk

Ino dan Tenten melemparkan dua buah gaun pesta kepada Sakura.

"Besok tolong kau cuci sampai bersih dan wangi, setrika yang rapi, jangan sampai masih ada bagian yang kusut! Karena lusa, kami mau pergi ke acara pesta dansanya Pangeran!" Ino menunjukkan kesombongannya kepada Sakura.

"Cih, sombong sekali…" gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Jaga baik-baik gaun kami itu, ya! Awas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada gaun kami! Ibu pasti akan menghukummu!" Tenten mengancam Sakura.

"Iya… Iya… Sudah sana kalian keluar dari kamarku!" Sakura mengusir mereka berdua dari kamarnya. Ino dan Tenten sepertinya tidak suka dengan pengusiran Sakura.

"Ibuuu… Sakura mengusir kamiii…!" Ino berteriak memanggil Ibunya.

Tsunade pun datang dengan wajah yang mengerikan, "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya galak.

"Sakura mengusir kami, Ibu…" Tenten merengek pada Ibunya.

Tsunade memandang Sakura tajam dan, "Saat kami pergi ke acara pesta dansa nanti, kau dilarang keluar dari rumah! Mengerti? Awas kalau sampai ketahuan, Tonton akan mengawasimu di rumah ini!" Tsunade membentak Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, untungnya yang diterimanya hanya sebuah bentakan, bukan perlakuan fisik.

Kini, ketiga orang itu pun sudah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Haahh… Menyebalkan! Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau kesana? Naruto pasti akan mencariku di sini, karena ia seorang pengawal istana. Dia tahu kalau aku ini Cinderella, tapi… kalau aku datang ke istana, pasti lebih mudah untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi… bagaimana kalau pangeran nanti memilihku? Dan Naruto pasti akan cemburu padaku! Aku tidak mau membuat Naruto sakit hati! Eh… apa kataku?" Sakura menggumam sendirian. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah setelah kata-kata akhirnya.

"Kenapa denganku? Apa aku menyukai Naruto…? Kenapa aku bilang tidak mau melihat Naruto sakit hati, ya?" Sakura mengingat masa-masanya bersama Naruto di dunia nyata.

Sakura dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Naruto menyukai Sakura sejak Naruto kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Sakura tahu kalau Naruto sangat tulus mencintainya, sekarang mereka berdua sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA di Konoha. Selama ini Naruto selalu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Sakura awalnya hanya menganggap Naruto hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi sepertinya hatinya sedikit-sedikit luluh oleh perjuangan Naruto selama ini yang selalu setia kepadanya. Naruto juga selalu menolak para cewek yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Narutoo… Aku kangen padamu… Kau di mana Narutoo…?"

Tidak terasa… setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura, dan Sakura langsung tertidur.

Naruto yang sedang memandang bulan dari jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya, tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dalam dadanya, Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku mendengar kau memanggilku…" gumam Naruto sedih.

**.**

**B E R S A M B U N G**

**.**

**Re-Publish**

**17-05-2012**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-publish **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cinderella © Disney**

**Cinderella Story © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : Teen (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Naruto – Sakura**

*** CINDERELLA STORY***

_**Chapter**_** 2,**

Esoknya pagi hari, Sakura membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kyaaa… Aku gak sabar deh! Ingin cepat-cepat datang ke pesta dansa besok!" Ino membayangkan kalau dia sedang berdansa dengan pangeran.

"Pangeran akan berdansa denganku!" Tenten juga mengikuti Ino, membayangkan sedang berdansa dengan pangeran.

Tsunade memandang kedua anaknya itu dengan senang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Ino dan Tenten yang sangat berlebihan.

"Sakura, cepat kau bereskan meja makan! Kami mau berbelanja untuk keperluan pesta! Ingat, cuci gaun anakku dan setrika yang rapi! Besok pagi, semua harus sudah rapi, mengerti?!" Tsunade berkata kepada Sakura dengan nada membentak. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kedua anak Tsunade itu hanya tertawa melihat Sakura yang dibentak oleh ibu mereka.

"Awas kalian!" Sakura sangat kesal.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah keluar dari rumah. Sakura pun membereskan meja makan dan setelah selesai, Sakura menuju dapur untuk memakan makanannya.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah ingat, Cinderella itu 'kan berteman dengan para binatang seperti… tikus? Tapi, di sini aku tidak melihat adanya tikus? Syukurlah kalau begitu… aku takut kalau benar-benar ada tikus…" gumam Sakura sambil makan.

Setelah Sakura selesai makan, lebih baik Sakura langsung menuju sungai untuk mencuci baju Ino dan Tenten.

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Untuk menuju hutan kecil yang terdapat sungai, Sakura harus berjalan di jalan setapak yang menuju bukit kecil. Hutan kecil itu bisa dibilang sebagai pembatas antara rumah penduduk dengan istana kerajaan. Waktu itu Naruto bisa datang kesana karena di balik bukit kecil ini ternyata adalah istana. Memang tidak dekat dan juga tidak jauh, untuk sampai ke depan istana itu harus menaiki bukit ini dan turun bukit lalu dari sana bisa terlihat di depannya adalah sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar dengan pengawal atau prajurit kerajaan yang berjaga di sekelilingnya.

Sakura duduk di batu besar tempat kemarin dia mencuci baju. Sakura memandang sungai yang jernih ini. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan akan Naruto ketika bertemu dengannya di tempat ini, terlintas di pikiran Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi disini, ya?" Sakura melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto.

Sakura langsung mencuci baju Ino dan tenten. Kali ini cuciannya sedikit, jadi cepat selesai.

"Capeknya… sepertinya berendam di sungai ini nyaman sekali…" Sakura tersenyum melihat di dekat sungai ini ada mata air seperti air terjun. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum senang.

"Waahh… airnya jernih sekali…! Sepertinya tidak dalam, err…" Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah dirasa tidak ada orang di sekitar situ, Sakura berniat untuk berendam di mata air itu.

Sakura tidak tahu kalau Naruto sedang mencarinya di sekitar tempat Sakura mencuci baju.

"Ini 'kan keranjang Sakura? Sepertinya Sakura sudah selesai mencuci baju. Tapi, kemana orangnya?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri di pinggir air terjun mata air itu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan diam-diam, Naruto ingin mengejutkan Sakura. Sampai di sana, Naruto bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang, dan ia berpikir, apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan?

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar dari kedua hidungnya. Wajahnya memerah karena panas, darah di seluruh tubuhnya seperti mendidih dan mengalir naik ke atas menuju wajahnya dan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura… K-kau…" Mata Naruto berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pusing dan akhirnya Naruto pingsan.

Sakura melepas celemeknya dan ikat kepalanya. Sakura menengok kanan dan kiri lagi dan yakin tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Sakura pun langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Setelah Sakura polos tidak ada selembar kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura segera berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam air sungai yang jernih ini.

BRUUKK

Suara Naruto yang jatuh pingsan.

Sakura menengok ke belakang karena mendengar suara, dilihatnya lagi, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura langsung berendam di bawah mata air itu. Setelah cukup puas melepaskan lelah dengan berendam, Sakura segera keluar dari air dan memakai kembali bajunya.

"Ughh…"

Naruto akhirnya tersadar juga. Dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dan mengelap darah yang tadi keluar dari hidungnya. Naruto mengintip sedikit ke tempat Sakura, dan betapa leganya Naruto, Sakura sudah selesai berendam, dan sudah memakai pakaiannya. Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang mengeringkan rambut pink panjangnya hingga di bawah pinggang. Naruto benar-benar mengagumi sosok perempuan pujaan hatinya itu. Cantik sekali, tapi Naruto suka dengan Sakura bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, walaupun Sakura suka menghajarnya, Naruto selalu menerima perlakuan kasar Sakura padanya dengan senang hati.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempatnya mencuci tadi, sepertinya Sakura akan segera pulang. Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari balik semak-semak. Ketika Sakura akan pergi, Naruto segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Na-Narutooo…" Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Sa-Sakura…" Naruto terkejut tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya. Baru kali ini Sakura yang mulai duluan memeluk Naruto. Biasanya Naruto 'lah yang selalu mencoba untuk memeluk Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, menatap wajah Naruto, lalu tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya, wajahnya kembali memerah dan tiba-tiba saja pemandangan Sakura yang sedang melepas bajunya itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya, membuat lagi-lagi darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Waaa… Narutoo… hidungmu berdarah…!" Sakura panik melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Naruto.

"Ahahaha… tadi aku tersandung akar pohon, dan jatuh. Hidungku terbentur tanah jadinya begini, deh…" Naruto berbohong, mana mungkin Naruto bilang kalau dia mengintip Sakura. lagipula bukan kesalahan Naruto, Sakuranya saja yang ceroboh berendam di tempat terbuka seperti itu.

Sakura melepas ikat kepalanya dan langsung mengelap hidung Naruto yang belepotan darah.

"Menunduklah… aku kesulitan membersihkan darahmu ini!" Naruto menunduk sesuai perintah Sakura.

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah, kini wajah Naruto dan wajah Sakura sangat dekat. Naruto bisa merasakan napas mereka yang saling bertukar. Naruto mengamati wajah Sakura yang serius membersihkan darah di hidungnya.

"Sakura, aku dengar akan ada acara pesta dansa di kerajaan, apa kau datang kesana?" Naruto berharap Sakura akan datang. Karena di cerita Cinderella, Cinderella akan datang dan menjadi pendamping Pangeran.

"Tidak, ah… Aku tidak akan datang! Lagipula Tsunade tidak mengijinkan aku datang ke pesta dansa, dan Tonton akan mengawasiku kalau aku keluar dari rumah!" Sakura masih membersihkan darah di hidung Naruto. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sakura langsung berbicara lagi.

"Selesai… sudah bersih!" Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura. Karena terbawa perasaan juga suasana yang mendebarkan, Sakura dengan perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Naruto yang merasa kalau Sakura tidak keberatan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Ketika jarak kedua bibir itu tinggal 2 cm, seseorang menarik tubuh Naruto ke belakang dan langsung menyeret Naruto dari sana.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta untuk dilepaskan oleh orang yang menariknya.

"Maafkan kami, Raja memanggil anda!" Seorang pengawal menyeret Naruto.

Sakura masih terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja diseret pergi. Tapi, Sakura tidak perduli dengan Naruto yang diseret pergi sambil memanggil namanya. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang adalah, "Baru saja aku hampir berciuman dengan Naruto? Kyaaa…" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah panas.

Hari sudah sore, Tsunade dan kedua anaknya sudah kembali dari belanja mereka di kota.

"Sakura, bagaimana baju kami sudah rapi atau belum?" Ino bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Tinggal disetrika saja."

"Pokoknya besok pagi harus sudah selesai! Ingat itu!" Tenten pun ikut berbicara.

Sakura hanya diam, kalau ditanggapi, nanti mereka akan mengadu kepada Tsunade dan Sakura akan di bentak-bentak lagi.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Pagi hari Sakura sudah menggantung gaun pesta milik Ino dan Tenten di kamar mereka. Sakura sebal melihat kelakuan dua anak itu yang manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Sakura lebih memilih merapikan rumah, berberes, lalu mencuci baju di sungai daripada melihat ke tiga orang yang sedang berdandan ria di meja rias, dan mencoba-coba gaun pesta yang mereka punya, padahal Sakura sudah mencuci gaun pesta yang di suruh mereka kemarin, kenapa masih mencoba gaun pesta yang lain? Menyebalkan!

Sekarang Sakura berada di sungai, setelah mencuci dan hari sudah semakin siang, Sakura malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Sakura berpikir dia pergi ke pesta atau tidak, ya? Lagipula… Sakura tidak punya gaun pesta. Kalau Sakura datang, Sakura takut nanti dia akan menjadi pasangan pangeran. Kalau dia bersama pangeran, nanti Naruto yang melihatnya akan sedih.

Sakura keluar dari hutan kecil. Dengan tangan masih membawa cucian basah, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pasar. Sakura baru kali ini melihat pasar yang seperti ini, ramai dan masih sangat tradisional. Toko-tokonya tidak seperti di dunianya, di sini semuanya menggelar kain di tanah dan memajang dagangan mereka di atasnya.

Sakura berkeliling melihat-lihat, lalu mata Sakura menangkap sosok seseorang yang mirip dengan penjaga perpustakaan Orochimaru. Sakura berlari dan mengejar orang itu.

"Hei! Paman Orochimaruu…" Sakura berteriak memanggil Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil memanggil namanya.

"A-ak-akhirnya… fiuuhh…" Sakura agak capek juga berlari menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Ada perlu denganku?" Sepertinya Orochimaru tidak ingat dengan Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, urat-urat di wajah Sakura bermunculan dan rasa capeknya tiba-tiba hilang.

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN AKU DAN NARUTO KE DUNIA KAMI, SEKARANGGG…! BAGAIMANA CARANYA KELUAR DARI DUNIA BUKU INIII…?" Sakura sudah marah, _inner_ monsternya sudah keluar. Sakura mencekik leher Orochimaru dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan keras.

"A-aaaaa…" Orochimaru sepertinya ingin berbicara, Sakura melepaskan cekikannya.

"Cepat beritahu aku!" Sakura tidak sabar ingin sekali keluar dari dunia buku ini.

Orochimaru sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja dia dicekik sama Sakura. Orochimaru mengamati Sakura, dan ingatannya sepertinya sudah kembali.

"Aa! Kau yang beruntung itu, 'kan?" tanya Orochimaru pada Sakura.

"Apanya yang beruntung?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Hmm… Kau ingin apa, Nona?" tanya orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan senyuman ularnya itu.

"Aku ingin pulang ke duniaku! Bagaimana dengan keluargaku nanti? Mereka akan mencariku!" Sakura seperti ingin menangis.

"Hmm… Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana kembali ke duniamu itu? Sepertinya kau harus mengikuti jalan cerita ini, kalau cerita di buku ini sudah selesai maka kau akan kembali ke duniamu itu." jelas Orochimaru.

"Jadi… aku harus mengikuti jalan cerita yang ada di buku ini? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengikuti alur cerita yang ada di _Cinderella Story_ ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau jalan ceritanya berbeda, hmm… sepertinya kau harus mengulangnya lagi. Atau kalau misalnya pangeran tidak bersama dengan Cinderella maka kau harus berusaha agar pangeran mau denganmu dan menikah denganmu. Saat pangeran menikah denganmu maka semuanya akan berakhir dan kembali ke semula." jelas Orochimaru lagi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi inti dari semuanya adalah hasil akhir yang menentukan kembalinya ke duniamu itu adalah menikah dengan pangeran. Kau sudah mengerti,'kan? Kalau begitu aku permisi…" Orochimaru berjalan lalu menghilang di tengah jalan. Sakura masih memikirkan kata-katanya Orochimaru.

"Hasil akhirnya adalah menikah dengan Pangeran…" gumam Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke rumahnya, Sakura lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ketiga orang itu masih saja sibuk berdandan. Tidak capek apa dari pagi sampai sore seperti ini masih berdandan? Pikir Sakura.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan berpikir.

"Kalau begitu… aku harus ikut ke pesta dansa donk!" gumam Sakura sendirian.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti kalau aku menikah dengan pangeran? Apa dia bisa mengerti? Ah… lebih baik aku bicarakan lagi dengan Naruto besok! Semoga Naruto besok datang ke sungai…"

Sakura merasakan ada yang menarik bajunya dari arah samping kanannya. Sakura deg-degan, Sakura berpikir apa mungkin para tikus yang menarik-narik bajunya dan ingin membantunya pergi ke pesta dansa seperti di buku cerita yang asli? Sakura takut dengan tikus! Sakura lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tidak mau melihat para tikus yang akan berbicara dengannya.

"Hei..." Sakura mendengar suara yang seperti anak kecil memanggilnya. Sakura berpikir, tuh 'kan tikusnya sudah memanggilnya, hiiii~

Sakura masih tidak mau membuka matanya dan lebih memilih diam saja.

"Hei… Cinderella…" Anak kecil itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kau melupakan peranku? Aku ini Peri Tobi anak baik!" katanya yang mengaku sebagai Peri Tobi anak baik.

Sakura mendengar kata Peri, oh ya… Sakura baru ingat kalau ada tokoh peri juga di sini. Untunglah bukan para tikus yang datang, melainkan Peri. Sakura membuka ke dua matanya dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sakura melihat seorang anak laki-laki mungkin bukan di bilang anak kecil? Memakai sebuah topeng orange dengan jubah hitam panjang dengan hiasan awan merah sampai menutupi kakinya, di balik punggungnya terdapat sebuah sayap menyerupai sayap capung dengan empat helai sayap yang bergerak-gerak pelan. Di tangannya ada sebuah kayu panjang, mungkin tongkat sihir? Pikir Sakura.

"Kau Peri?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Iya!" jawab Peri Tobi semangat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Tugas Tobi adalah membantu Cinderella untuk pergi ke pesta dansa!" jawab Tobi.

"Aku pikir yang jadi Peri adalah Ibu Peri? Ibu Peri yang sudah tua itu? seperti yang ada di buku cerita?" tanya Sakura.

"Ohh… Itu adalah Nenek Tobi, namanya Nenek Chiyo. Tadinya Nenek Chiyo yang bertugas, ketika mau keluar dari rumah tiba-tiba pinggangnya encok jadi tidak bisa jalan dan menjalankan tugasnya. Tobi anak baik ini siap membantu Nenek untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini!" jelas Tobi semangat.

"Ohh… cerita yang aneh…hehe.." Sakura mendengarnya lucu, ada-ada saja.

"Kenapa Cinderella masih tiduran di kasur? Tidak bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta dansa Pangeran?" tanya Tobi.

"Tidak ah, malas!" jawab Sakura.

"Cinderella yakin? Apa Cinderella tidak mau bertemu dengan pangeran?" tanya Peri Tobi lagi pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, yang penting hasil akhir 'kan, aku akan bekerjasama dengan pangeran untuk menikah denganku, aku akan bicara pada pangeran untuk menolong aku dan Naruto keluar dari dunia buku ini." jawab Sakura. "Kalau aku datang ke pesta dansa sekarang aku tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar di acara pesta 'kan?" kata Sakura.

Sepertinya Sakura melupakan sesuatu, jelas-jelas dalam cerita di buku ini Pangeran akan memilih Cinderella, tapi Sakura malah berpikir hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Cinderella ini aneh dan terlalu banyak berpikir, Peri Tobi tidak mengerti sama sekali! Tapi Cinderella akan menyesal karena tidak datang ke pesta itu!" Peri Tobi itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

"Aku melakukannya juga demi Naruto, aku tidak akan menyesal karena tidak bertemu dengan pangeran dan datang ke pesta dansa!" gerutu Sakura sendirian.

Kerajaan Konoha,

Semua orang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta yang akan berlangsung hari ini, pesta di mulai pukul 6 sore. Di kamar seorang Pangeran, satu-satunya penerus Kerajaan ini, terlihat tidak semangat sama sekali.

"Aku malas ke bawah, huh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa Sakura tidak datang, sih?" Naruto kesal karena Sakura tidak akan datang ke acara pesta dansa ini.

"Naruto, anakku… kenapa kau belum bersiap sih?" Ayah Naruto menghampiri Naruto yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut pesta!" kata Naruto masih kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau akan mengenalkan gadis pujaanmu itu pada kami 'kan?" tanya Ayah Naruto.

"Dia tidak datang!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak datang, masih banyak gadis cantik di negri ini Naruto. Apalagi ku dengar kalau putri kerajaan sebelah akan datang. Putri yang katanya sangat cantik itu akan datang juga. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya nanti!" Ayah Naruto tersenyum pada anaknya dan keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Tidak ada seorang perempuan-pun di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatiku! Hatiku hanya milik Sakura seorang!" gumam Naruto.

"Padahal aku senang juga masuk ke buku cerita ini, karena Sakura yang jadi Cinderella akan menjadi pasanganku…" Naruto ternyata memanfaatkan keadaannya yang masuk ke dunia buku ini, tidak seperti Sakura yang tidak ingin menikmati dirinya yang menjadi Cinderella.

Di tempat Sakura,

"Bagaimana Ibu, aku cantik 'kan?" Ino memutar-mutar badannya dan meminta pendapat Ibunya.

"Kau sangat cantik putriku!" jawab Tsunade tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana denganku Ibu?" Tenten juga sama seperti Ino, memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau juga cantik! Putri Ibu semuanya cantik-cantik!" ucap Tsunade.

Yah, Sakura juga mengakui kalau mereka bertiga memang cantik-cantik.

"Sakura, ingat ya… jangan kemana-mana! Jaga rumah! Tonton akan mengawasimu!" ucap Tsunade mengingatkan Sakura.

"Baik Ibu…" jawab Sakura.

"Dadah Sakura… sebentar lagi aku akan berdansa dengan pangeran hehehe…!" Ino tertawa mengejek pada Sakura.

"Aku juga… kasihan sekali kau tidak bisa melihat Pangeran hehehe…!" Tenten juga ikut-ikutan.

Sakura berusaha agar sabar menghadapi dua orang itu. Akhirnya mereka semua telah pergi dari rumah ini dan sekarang Sakura sendirian dengan ditemani oleh seekor babi kecil yang bernama Tonton.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

Tonton yang tadinya bangga karena akan mengawasi Sakura, sekarang nyalinya malah ciut karena di pelototi oleh Sakura dan Tonton pundung di pojokan sambil berdoa agar majikannya cepat pulang.

"Haahh… dasar babi!" Sakura menghela napas. Sakura memilih untuk tidur saja di kamarnya.

Kerajaan Konoha,

Terlihat banyak kereta kuda yang berdatangan di Istana Konoha ini. Para gadis-gadis cantik yang berada di Konoha berdatangan satu-persatu. Aula tempat pesta yang sangat besar dan megah ini semakin lama semakin penuh dengan tamu undangan.

"Pangeran… anda di suruh turun ke bawah oleh Raja! Para tamu undangan sudah berdatangan!" Kakashi menyampaikan pesan pada Naruto.

"Nanti aku akan turun!" Naruto masih malas untuk turun ke bawah.

"Baiklah." Kakashi keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Kembali ke Sakura,

"Cinderella yakin, tidak mau pergi?" Tiba-tiba Peri Tobi muncul di samping Sakura yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"Waaa… Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, dong!" Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Bagaimana? Mau pergi tidak?" tanya Peri Tobi lagi.

"Kalau Cinderella menjalankan kehidupan sesuai dengan isi cerita di buku ini, maka Cinderella akan dapat kembali pulang. Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah permainan!" ucap Peri Tobi.

"…."

Sakura merasa terlalu banyak berpikir dan memikirkan perasaan Naruto kalau ia bersama dengan pangeran.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat sihir aku sekarang juga! Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan cerita ini!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Maaf, ya, Naruto… Ini demi kita kembali ke dunia kita. Aku harus menikah dengan pangeran sesuai dengan isi cerita di buku ini!" kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Kita mulai dari gaun pesta…"

Peri Tobi memberikan sihir untuk gaun pesta kepada Sakura, sebuah gaun pesta berwarna biru muda (bayangkan gaun pestanya Cinderella), lalu rambut panjang Sakura yang panjang sampai di bawah pinggang itu di keriting, setengah rambut bagian atasnya di gulung ke atas dan sisa bagian bawahnya di biarkan tergerai. Rambut yang di gulung di bagian atas di beri hiasan mahkota kecil yang cantik dan beberapa hiasan bunga kecil-kecil di rambutnya.

Peri Tobi dan Sakura menuju halaman belakang rumah, ketika Sakura akan membuka pintu belakang, Tonton menghalangi Sakura agar tidak boleh keluar, Sakura dan Peri Tobi bersamaan memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Tonton dan Tonton langsung meringkuk di tempat dan lari, pundung lagi di pojokan karena ketakutan.

"Sekarang kereta kuda…" ucap Peri Tobi.

Peri Tobi menyihir memunculkan sebuah kereta kuda yang cantik, dengan seorang supir yang sedang menguap entah karena mengantuk atau apa?

"Nah… sekarang Cinderella sudah bisa pergi…" ucap Peri Tobi.

"Terima kasih Peri Tobi…" Sakura berlari menuju kereta kudanya.

"Eh… tunggu! Ada yang kelupaan!" kata Peri Tobi mencegah Sakura pergi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Coba Cinderella angkat gaunnya?" Sakura mengangkat gaunnya dan Sakura hanya mengenakan sebuah sepatu yang sudah jelek dan sobek-sobek.

"Ini yang terlupakan!" Peri Tobi langsung menyihir sepatu Sakura menjadi sebuah sepatu kaca yang cantik dan indah.

"Waahh… cantik sekali… terima kasih, ya…" kata Sakura senang.

"Cepatlah… pesta sudah di mulai…" Peri Tobi melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura langsung melesat menuju Istana Konoha.

"Apa dengan begini Tobi sudah jadi Peri anak baik? Huuwwaaa… Tobi lupa memberitahukannya kalau sihirnya akan menghilang saat pukul 12 malam nanti. Semoga saja Cinderella ingat kalau tahu cerita Cinderella ini!" gumam Tobi panik.

Kerajaan Konoha, pesta sudah dimulai. Di dalam Aula ini, raja, permaisuri, dan Pangeran negri ini sedang menikmati acara pesta berlangsung. Mungkin, kecuali sang pangeran yang menatap pesta meriah itu dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Ayo Naruto, cepat kau ke sana… cari calon istrimu…!"seru Ayah Naruto.

"Malas!" jawab Naruto.

"Dasar!" kata ayah Naruto.

Tsunade, Ino dan Tenten sangat terkagum-kagum melihat Pangeran yang sedang duduk.

"Kenapa Pangeran tidak turun, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin dia bingung mau berdansa sama siapa," jawab Tenten.

"Waahh… minuman di sini enak sekali…" Tsunade meminum wine yang disediakan juga di pesta ini.

"Waaahh… dia cantik sekali…," terlihat seluruh tamu undangan ribut-ribut menatap seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja datang. Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu menuju raja, permaisuri dan pangeran yang sedang duduk.

"Hyuuga Hinata memberi hormat kepada Raja, Permaisuri dan Pa-Pangeran…" Gadis cantik yang bernama Hinata itu menunduk hormat kepada tiga orang itu.

"Waahh… kau ini putri dari kerajaan sebelah, 'kan?" tanya sang raja.

"Benar…" jawab Hinata sopan dan lembut.

Raja menyenggol anaknya yang tidak perduli sama sekali dengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu biar anakku Naruto yang akan menemanimu…" ucap sang Raja. Naruto yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Naruto… coba kau temani Putri Hinata, ya…" ucap sang Raja sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Naruto hanya men_deathglare_ ayahnya itu.

"Ikut aku!" Dengan kesal Naruto turun juga ke tengah aula. Hinata dengan wajah memerah mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Kau mau makan?" Emang dasarnya Naruto bodoh. Masa mengajak Hinata ke tengah aula untuk bertanya mau makan? Hinata hanya bengong dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Umm… Pa-Pangeran… ma-maukah k-kau berdansa denganku?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu pada Naruto.

"APA? berdansa? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak bisa!" Tolak Naruto.

Hinata merasa kecewa, tapi Hinata tidak menyerah. "Kalau begitu biar aku ajari mau?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa! Maaf, ya..." kata Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto, ajak Putri Hinata untuk berdansa denganmu!" Ayah Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa berdansa sama sekali!" tegas Naruto pada Ayahnya.

"Kau'kan sudah belajar dansa sedari kecil, masa tidak bisa sama sekali?" kata sang Raja.

"Tidak apa-apa Raja, kalau Pangeran tidak mau…" Hinata berkata dengan lembut sekali.

"Tidak bisa! ini acara untuk mencari calon istri Pangeran, jadi dia harus berdansa dengan para wanita yang ada di sini!" Raja sepertinya memaksa Naruto untuk berdansa.

"Baik! Baik! Tapi kalau memalukan nanti jangan salahkan aku, ya!" kata Naruto.

"Begitu dong! Anakku memang hebat!" kata sang Raja. Hinata tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana mulainya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto, lalu memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan Hinata mengajarkan Naruto cara berdansa. Dengan perlahan Hinata bergerak mengikuti lagu yang diputar, semua para tamu undangan sangat iri kepada Hinata yang berdansa dengan pangeran.

Raja dan Permaisuri tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya berdansa dengan Hinata.

Naruto tidak merasakan apapun terhadap Hinata. Walaupun Hinata sangat cantik dan manis sekali, tapi hati Naruto tidak tergerak sama sekali melihat kecantikan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sangat senang bisa berdansa seperti ini dengan Naruto, wajahnya merona merah dan sesekali tersipu malu kalau mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sakura dengan supir yang bernama Shikamaru sudah tiba di depan Istana yang sangat megah. Sedikit Sakura bersyukur bisa tersedot masuk dalam cerita dongeng, betapa terpananya Sakura melihat istana sungguhan yang hanya ada di buku-buku cerita.

"Tidak buruk juga aku berada di sini! Yah… sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan! Aku bisa melihat keindahan pesta dansa di sana. Semua yang ada dalam khayalan orang-orang, sekarang aku bisa merasakannya dengan nyata!" Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hei, jangan lama-lama, ya!" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lebih baik tidur di sini menunggumu!" jawab Shikamaru. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Istana.

Sakura menaiki anak tangga untuk mencapai Aula tempat pesta dansa di adakan. Di luar Aula ini terdapat sebuah kebun atau taman dan ada labirin kecil di taman itu.

Sakura sampai di pintu masuk aula, para pengawal yang berjaga di luar memberi hormat pada Sakura dan sangat terpana dengan kecantikan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka, membuat mereka semua memerah wajahnya. Sakura melangkah masuk dan sangat terpesona dengan apa yang ada di dalam aula ini. Di tengah aula banyak yang sudah berdansa, di pinggir-pinggir aula disediakan makanan dan minuman, Sakura melihat di depan sana pasti raja dan ratu yang sedang duduk di sana.

Sakura tidak sadar kalau para tamu undangan memperhatikannya, terpesona pada Sakura. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Naruto, siapa tahu Naruto menjaga di acara pesta dansa ini? Sakura terus berjalan masuk ke tengah-tengah aula, Sakura heran ketika Sakura maju berjalan semua orang pada minggir untuk memberinya jalan.

Sang raja melihat keanehan di tengah-tengah aula, lalu sang raja melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan. "Gadis itu cantik sekali…" gumam sang raja.

"Benar…" Sepertinya sang permaisuri juga melihatnya.

Kehadiran Sakura membuat semua yang ada di sana menghentikan kegiatannya, yang sedang makan terpana melihat Sakura, yang sedang berdansa berhenti untuk melihat Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya, Hinata sangat menghayati berdansa dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedang fokus pada dirinya agar tidak membuat dirinya malu di depan umum karena gerakannya yang bisa di bilang aneh ini. Tapi lama-kelamaan sepertinya Naruto sedikit bisa mengimbangi gerakan Hinata.

Sakura terus berjalan maju dan semua orang memberinya jalan, di depan sana Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdansa dengan amat romantis. Sakura tidak memperhatikan wajah pria itu, yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang adalah mencari Naruto. Di mana Naruto? Sakura terus berjalan dan sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdansa, seolah dunia adalah milik mereka berdua.

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto berdansa dengan gadis lain, bahkan Naruto tidak sadar oleh kehadirannya di hadapannya ini. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir ke pipi Sakura, rasanya pengorbanan Sakura sepertinya sia-sia. Semua orang menatap Sakura yang menangis diam. Sakura berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Sang raja dan permaisuri melihatnya, rasanya mereka berdua kasihan melihat gadis cantik itu menangis karena melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdansa.

Ruangan aula heboh dengan Sakura yang menangis, Naruto dan Hinata berhenti berdansa karena keadaan sudah ribut di sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah… Pangeran… tadi ada seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sedang memandang Anda yang berdansa, lalu tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menangis dan berlari ke luar aula," kata salah satu tamu undangan itu.

"Berambut merah muda? Jangan-jangan… Sakura!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah lama atau belum perginya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baru saja!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar aula dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari menuju pintu keluar aula ini. Naruto segera mengejar Sakura dan tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang terus memanggilnya. Naruto kesulitan mengejar Sakura karena banyak orang yang ada di aula ini.

"Sakura!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengejarnya. Sakura sudah terlanjur sakit hatinya melihat pemandangan itu. Sakura tidak memperdulikan panggilan Naruto. Sakura bersembunyi di labirin taman ini, semoga Naruto tidak menemukannya.

Naruto keluar dari aula dan mencari Sakura. Naruto tidak melihat Sakura di luar, cepat sekali Sakura menghilang. Naruto turun melewati tangga dan memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Naruto berkeliling sekitar taman sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

Sakura deg-degan ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang semakin dekat dengannya. Sakura berjongkok dan sembunyi di semak-semak yang dibuat menjadi pagar dinding labirin ini.

Naruto berhenti memanggil Sakura dan terus mencari Sakura. Naruto melihat labirin, tempat yang belum ia periksa. Naruto masuk ke dalam labirin dan berjalan menelusuri labirin itu dengan perlahan. Akhirnya Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang meringkuk di sana. Naruto dengan perlahan mendekat pada Sakura. Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan memanggilnya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang ia sembunyikan di lututnya, ia melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Aku ingin pulang…" kata Sakura.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, tapi Sakura meronta tidak mau dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto.

"AKU MAU PULANG!" Sakura berteriak pada Naruto.

"Iya, kita akan segera pulang! Tenanglah…" kata Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa tenang? Sakura memikirkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sedang asik berdansa dengan gadis lain.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya kita pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Orochimaru datang ke istana dan memberitahukan padaku caranya kita bisa kembali ke dunia kita, kau harus menikah dengan pangeran baru kita bisa pulang. Kita jalankan cerita yang ada di buku ini, tapi banyak beberapa bagian yang melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Aku juga bingung?" Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu karena kalian menjalankan kisah Cinderella ini sesuka hati kalian, tidak mengikuti alur cerita buku ini sehingga mempengaruhi keadaan yang ada. Banyak yang berubah, ada yang berkurang dan ada yang bertambah ceritanya. Karena sudah kacau seperti ini, maka semuanya tergantung hasil akhir."

"Apa kau Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto pada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Sepertinya itu suara Orochimaru!" kata Sakura.

Tidak terdengar lagi suara dari Orochimaru, Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang dan keduanya jadi tersipu malu.

"Ehem, akhirnya kau datang juga Sakura…" kata Naruto dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang! Makanya aku mau menikah dengan Pangeran! Mana sih Pangerannya? Aku tidak melihatnya? Cepat antarkan aku ke Pangeran Naruto!" Sakura seperti memerintah Naruto.

"He? Kau masih juga belum sadar, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sadar kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Haaahh… ayo bangun!" Naruto menghela napasnya dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

Setelah Sakura berdiri Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku aneh? Aku juga agak susah dengan dandanan seperti ini!" kata Sakura malu.

"Tidak, tidak aneh. Kau cantik sekali Sakura… aku makin cinta saja sama kamu!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dasar gombal! Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi padamu!" kata Sakura ketus.

"Ah, kau cemburu, ya… melihatku berdansa dengan Hinata?" Naruto menggoda Sakura.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak sama sekali!" jawab Sakura. 'Jadi namanya Hinata!' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau jangan marah Sakura… hatiku hanya untukmu seorang! Aku tadi dipaksa dansa olehnya!" jelas Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Sekarang cepat antar aku ke Pangeran, Naruto!" Sakura sudah kesal dengan Naruto.

"Kau masih belum sadar juga Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa sih? Sadar kenapa?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau lihat aku sebagai apa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memperhatikan pakaian Naruto yang terlihat seperti pakaian Pangeran itu. Tapi rata-rata pakaian yang di kenakan Naruto mirip dengan pengawal Istana yang berdansa tadi di Aula. Mungkin yang membedakannya pakaian Naruto lebih bagus dan terlihat mahal.

"Kau bilang kau ini pengawal istana, 'kan? Apa kau ini pengawal pribadi Pangeran?" tanya Sakura masih belum sadar kalau Naruto adalah Pangeran.

"Haaahh… Sakura… Sakura…" keluh Naruto.

Sakura bingung melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak puas itu.

"Hei, mumpung kita seperti ini kau mau mencoba berdansa denganku? Tadi aku diajari oleh Hinata cara berdansa, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku juga tidak bisa berdansa Narutoo…" Sakura mengeluh.

"Disini tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita berdua, jadi kalau dansa kita berdua jelek tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, ayo Sakura…" Naruto memelas pada Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah…" Akhirnya Sakura mau. Sakura berpikir setidaknya latihan dulu sebelum berdansa dengan Pangeran dan sebelum membuatnya malu di depan umum nanti.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tengah labirin, musik yang masih terdengar jelas dari dalam aula istana menjadi latar musik dansa mereka berdua. Naruto bergerak dengan perlahan diikuti oleh Sakura, awalnya keduanya canggung dan masing-masing merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat cepat, wajah yang memerah dan tersipu malu. Waktu terus berjalan dan keduanya seperti larut dalam dansa mereka berdua. Mereka berdua benar-benar saling terbawa perasaan dan serasa dunia ini adalah milik berdua. Mereka saling berpandangan, sesekali tersenyum lembut. Musik berubah menjadi lebih lembut, entah kenapa Naruto memeluk Sakura dan mereka berdua berdansa sambil berpelukan.

Sakura nyaman sekali bersama Naruto, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa bagi hidupnya. Berdansa dengan Naruto dan dipeluk oleh Naruto, benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Teng…Teng…Teng…

"Suara apa itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh… itu suara jam raksasa yang ada di istana ini," jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam 12 malam." jawab Naruto lagi.

Keduanya terdiam, mengingat cerita Cinderella yang mengharuskan Cinderella pulang jam 12 malam.

"Sebenarnya kalau tidak mengikuti cerita buku ini, aku tidak mau kau pulang Sakura," lirih Naruto.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak bertemu dengan Pangeran, haaahh…" keluh Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura. Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya menunggu sampai Naruto menciumnya. Ketika jarak wajah keduanya sudah 3cm, seseorang mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Cinderella… kita harus cepat pulang kalau tidak mau pulang jalan kaki!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura yang ditarik oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto.

"Narutoo… bilang pada Pangeran agar mau menikah denganku! Supaya kita bisa cepat pulang, ya!" teriak Sakura sambil ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Shikamaru segera naik ke kereta kuda tapi di tengah jalan semuanya menghilang. Sakura sendirian di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa nasibku seperti ini, sih? Jalankaki ke rumah 'kan jauh sekaliii…" Sakura sepertinya harus berjalan kaki pulang sendirian.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Berita kalau pangeran telah menemukan pasangannya telah tersebar di seluruh negri. Naruto dan Sakura lupa untuk meninggalkan sebelah sepatu kaca Sakura. ketika Naruto ditanya oleh ayahnya bagaimana cara mencari Sakura, Naruto bilang, gadis yang menjadi pilihannya mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda dan hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yaitu Sakura.

Begitulah yang terjadi setelah kejadian pesta dansa itu. Sang raja menyuruh seluruh pengawal istana untuk mencari gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda. Berita kalau pangeran sedang mencari gadis yang berambut merah muda tersebar di seluruh negri. Banyak para gadis yang rela mencat rambutnya menjadi berwarna merah muda untuk bisa mendampingi pangeran. Satu persatu rumah penduduk didatangi oleh pengawal istana untuk mencari gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda. Para pengawal tidak bodoh bila dikelabui oleh para gadis yang mencat rambutnya berwarna merah muda.

Sudah hampir seminggu para pangawal istana tidak menemukan gadis yang dicari oleh pangeran. Naruto bingung harus mencari Sakura kemana lagi? Di tempat biasa Sakura mencuci baju tidak ada, setiap hari Naruto datang kesana tapi Sakura tidak ada.

Di tempat Sakura,

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata gadis yang dicari Pangeran adalah Cinderella Sakura," kata Ino kesal.

"Ternyata cewek cantik waktu itu adalah Sakura! Aku tidak menyangkanya…" keluh Tenten.

"Sebentar lagi pangeran akan datang ke rumah kita, kalian sudah mencat rambut kalian menjadi warna merah muda, jadi semoga saja pangeran memilih salah satu dari kalian berdua," Tsunade tersenyum senang.

Di dalam kamar Sakura terdapat sebuah ruangan rahasia, Sakura dikurung oleh Tsunade di ruangan bawah tanah yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Pintu ruang bawah tanah itu ditutupi oleh ranjang kasur Sakura.

Sakura menangis karena di ruang bawah tanah ini sangat gelap, tidak ada lampu atau sinar yang menyinari ruangan ini. Bau pengap dan lembab terhirup oleh indra penciuman Sakura.

"Siapa saja… tolong aku…" gumam Sakura sambil menangis.

"Narutoo… cepatlah datang… tolong aku Naruto…" gumam Sakura lagi.

Di Kerajaan,

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menemukannya!" Raja marah-marah pada pengawalnya karena sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan gadis yang di cari.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan hatinya sakit dan sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Takut Sakura kenapa-kenapa.

"Dimana lagi tempat yang belum kalian cari?" tanya Naruto.

"Tinggal satu rumah lagi yang berada dekat bukit itu, jaraknya lumayan jauh dan harus memutari hutan yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah penduduk dengan Istana," jawab salah satu pengawal.

"Aku akan kesana, mencarinya!" Naruto segera bergegas untuk mencari Sakura diikuti beberapa pengawal di belakangnya.

Naruto yakin Sakura pasti ada di sana, karena letak rumahnya dekat dengan hutan tempat mereka bertemu.

Beberapa kuda berlari kencang menuju rumah terakhir itu. Naruto sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua.

"Tok… Tok… Tok…" pengawal Istana mengetuk rumah itu.

Tidak lama muncul Tsunade dari dalam rumah dan sangat terkejut melihat pangeran datang ke rumahnya langsung.

"Pa-pangeran… si-silahkan masuk Pangeran!" Tsunade mempersilahkan pangeran dan dua orang di belakang pangeran untuk masuk.

Naruto yakin di sinilah Sakura tinggal, karena Naruto sudah kenal dengan Tsunade.

"Apa anda punya anak yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda?" tanya salah satu pengawal itu.

"Tentu saja ada! Sebentar saya panggilkan!" Tsunade memanggil kedua anaknya itu.

Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Ketika Tenten keluar dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda, Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Lalu keluarlah gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang menunduk, Naruto pikir itu Sakura. Naruto langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Sakura… akhirnya kau kutemukan!" kata Naruto senang.

Gadis yang dipeluk oleh Naruto itu sangat terkejut dan senang sekali kalau ialah yang di pilih oleh Pangeran.

"Pangeran… kau memilihku… senangnya…." kata gadis itu.

Naruto merasa suara Sakura berbeda sekali. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah gadis yang sedang dipeluknya ternyata bukan Sakura, melainkan adalah Ino.

"Inoo!" teriak Naruto.

"He? Waahh… pangeran sampai tahu namaku…" kata Ino genit pada Pangeran.

"Hiii… lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Naruto meronta untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino, tapi Ino malah memeluknya erat sekali.

Dengan perjuangan yang keras dan dibantu oleh pengawalnya Naruto bisa lepas dari pelukan maut Ino.

"Haahh… di mana Sakura?" Naruto menghela napas.

"Disini tidak ada yang bernama Sakura, Pangeran…" kata Tsunade.

"Bohong! Kalian masih punya satu anak lagi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto ngotot.

"Beneran Pangeran tidak ada lagi…" kata Tsunade meyakinkan.

"Dasar Nenek-Nenek tukang bohong!" gerutu Naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Tsunade.

Urat wajah Tsunade sudah pada keluar ketika mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

"Berani sekali kau bilang aku ini Nenek-Nenek, hah?" Tsunade reflek menjitak kepala pangeran.

Semuanya yang melihat sangat terkejut, pangeran kepalanya dijitak oleh warga.

"Ah… maafkan saya Pangeran," Tsunade benar-benar lepas kendali dan meminta maaf pada pangeran.

"Tidak di dunia nyata, tidak di sini aku selalu kena jitakanmu!" kata Naruto pelan.

"Sebagai hukuman untukmu karena telah menjitak kepalaku, katakan di mana Sakura? kalau kau berbohong aku akan menghancurkan rumahmu ini!" ancam Naruto.

Tsunade wajahnya pucat, takut kehilangan rumahnya. Akhirnya Tsunade mengaku mengurung Sakura di ruang bawah tanah. Semuanya mengikuti Tsunade menuju kamar Sakura. Pengawal istana menggeser ranjang Sakura dan membuka pintu yang menuju ruang bawah tanah itu.

Sakura melihat sinar yang masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah ini. Naruto turun ke bawah dan melihat Sakura yang terdiam kaku di dalam sana. Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Na-Naruto… hiks… a-aku… aku takut sekali di sini Naruto… hiks…" Sakura menangis kencang di pelukan Naruto.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Pasangan Pangeran sudah ketemu, gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu kini sudah resmi menjadi pengantin Pangeran. Rakyat Kerajaan ini semuanya berkumpul di depan istana untuk memberi selamat kepada Pangeran dan Putri, calon pemimpin Kerajaan ini selanjutnya.

Naruto dan Sakura menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai macam bunga. Kedua pasangan pengantin ini kini harus berkeliling untuk menyambut rakyatnya yang datang untuk melihat pernikahannya.

"Hei, Naruto… kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau ini jadi Pangeran, Baka!" Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto yang membohonginya.

"Hahahaha… ku pikir kau akan sadar kalau aku ini Pangeran, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Aku juga lupa untuk memberitahukanmu kalau aku ini Pangeran waktu di labirin itu, karena terbawa suasana aku jadi lupa… hehehehe…." Naruto hanya tertawa lebar. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Naruto… kita sudah menikah tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya,ya. bagaimana ini, ya? Apa karena kita telah merusak cerita aslinya jadinya kita tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Orochimaru bilang karena sudah hancur ceritanya tidak apa-apa, yang pentingkan hasil akhirnya. Cinderella menikah dengan Pangeran'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Cinderella belum bisa kembali ke dunianya kalau belum berciuman dengan Pangeran!" Peri Tobi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Waaaa…" keduanya terkejut dengan kehadiran Peri Tobi.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, Peri Tobi!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Maaf… ternyata Peri Tobi anak baik ini belum melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Ketika Tobi pulang, Tobi diomelin sama Ibu Peri Chiyo, Nenek Tobi. Tobi lupa tidak memberitahu kalau Cinderella harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam waktu itu, maaf ya…" Peri Tobi berbicara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca walau tidak bisa terlihat dari mukanya karena terhalang oleh topengnya.

"Tobi akan menjalankan tugas akhir Tobi untuk membantu Cinderella dan Pangeran kembali ke dunianya… kalian berdua'kan belum berciuman sewaktu acara pernikahan tadi, jadi kalau kalian berciuman maka kalian akan kembali, hehehe…" Tobi tersenyum dari balik topengnya.

"A-apa? Ber-berciuman? Maksudnya aku dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura, Tobi mengangguk mantap.

Naruto dan Sakura jadi canggung, sudah dua kali mereka berdua gagal berciuman dan sekarang ini adalah kesempatan yang menguntungkan.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto malu.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya malu dan mengangguk kecil. Naruto tersenyum senang. Dengan perlahan Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura agar Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan bisa memandang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, Sakura menatap bola mata biru Naruto yang menenangkan itu. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, akhirnya Naruto bisa menyentuh bibir lembut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Naruto mencium Sakura dengan lembut, di iringi dengan sorak-sorai dari rakyat yang melihat mereka berdua. Keduanya menikmati ciuman pertama mereka dan Tobi mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman. Cahaya putih menyelimuti mereka berdua dan menelan mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah terbawa oleh cahaya putih yang membawa mereka ke dunia nyata. Mata mereka berdua terpejam dan masih saling berciuman.

Petugas perpustakaan akan menutup perpustakaan ini, sebelum tutup orang itu mengecek ke seluruh lorong rak-rak buku untuk melihat apa masih ada pengunjung di perpustakaan ini? Ketika sampai di lorong paling ujung ia mendengar sebuah suara. Dengan perlahan petugas itu menghampirinya dan betapa terkejutnya petugas perpustakaan itu melihat laki-laki berambut pirang dan perempuan berambut merah muda sedang berciuman dengan mesra.

"Ehem…Ehem… ku ingatkan, di sini itu tempat untuk membaca! Bukan tempat untuk bermesraan!" kata petugas perpustakaan itu.

Naruto dan Sakura tersadar ada yang menegurnya. Naruto dan Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ini di perpustakaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita sudah kembali!" kata Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Kita pulang Narutoo!" seru Sakura senang.

"Ya, Sakura… kita pulang!" seru Naruto juga.

Naruto dan Sakura tidak menghiraukan petugas perpustakaan itu, sedangkan petugas itu kesal dan aneh melihat dua orang itu.

"Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini mau tutup, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang!" petugas perpustakaan itu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Lihat… judulnya berubah… bukan Cinderella Story lagi…" Sakura memungut buku Cinderella Story yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

"Apa judulnya Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Judulnya… kisah Cinderella Story yang gagal…" kata Sakura.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Aneh sekali sih?" gerutu Naruto.

"Lihat covernya berubah juga… ini gambar kita berdua Naruto…" Sakura melihat Putrinya berambut merah muda dan Pangerannya berambut pirang.

"Iya… waahh… kita terkenal dong, ya?" Naruto nyengir pada Sakura.

"Eh? Naruto…" Sakura yang memegang buku itu, tiba-tiba buku itu berubah menjadi serpihan pasir dan terbang di tiup oleh angin yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Kita pulang Sakura?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Setelah pengalaman itu Naruto dan Sakura resmi berpacaran, Sakura akhirnya mengakui kalau dia juga suka pada Naruto. Waktu terus berjalan dan sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sudah berkuliah di Konoha University, yang membingungkan sosok Hinata muncul di dunia nyata. Orang-orang yang belum mereka jumpa di dunia nyata waktu itu, sekarang seperti bernostalgia lagi. Naruto dan Sakura bertemu dengan Hinata yang satu Universitas dengan mereka, Hinata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Naruto. Lalu Naruto dan Sakura juga bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang sama satu Universitas juga dengan mereka, Shikamaru ternyata adalah pacarnya Ino. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Tobi, Nenek Chiyo, Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Naruto mengajak Sakura ke festival kembang api. Hari ini hari kenangan Naruto dan Sakura saat mereka masuk ke dalam dunia buku Cinderella Story itu. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak itu.

"Ayo… silahkan… di pilih… di pilih…" seorang pria bermuka pucat, bermata mirip ular dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang berjualan, semua orang yang melihatnya ketakutan melihatnya. Jadinya tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau melihat jualannya.

"Eh… di sana ada yang berjualan buku, bukannya Konohamaru minta di belikan buku cerita dongeng Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita kesana!" Naruto dan Sakura menghampiri orang yang berjualan itu.

Mereka bertiga tidak memperhatikan wajah yang mereka temui, Naruto dan Sakura sibuk memilih-milih buku cerita dongeng yang di jual orang ini. Sedangkan orang yang menjualnya juga tidak memperhatikan si pembeli, ia sedang fokus menawarkan kepada Naruto dan Sakura untuk membeli.

"Yang mana ya? bingung?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga bingung nih?" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Snow white? Ini cerita dongeng yang penuh dengan petualangan!" rayu si penjual.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap orang yang berjualan itu. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dan sepertinya sama-sama terkejut dengan perjumpaan mereka lagi.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, ya?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kenapa kalian lagi sih!" kata si penjual itu.

"Kau, OROCHIMARU!" Sakura berteriak menyebut nama Orochimaru.

"Haaahh… jadi kalian mau beli tidak?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tidak ah… tidak jadi! Ayo Naruto kita pergi!" Sakura tidak mau berurusan dengan Orochimaru lagi.

Naruto dan Sakura berbalik hendak pergi, tapi keduanya di tahan oleh Orochimaru.

"Kalian tidak bisa pergi, karena sepertinya kalian lagi yang beruntung tahun ini…" Orochimaru berbicara dengan nada suara yang membuat tubuh merinding.

Naruto dan Sakura berbalik dan menatap Orochimaru takut.

"Hehehe… jangan kabur… masuklah kalian berdua ke buku ini…!" Orochimaru membuka sebuah buku tua, cahaya putih keluar dari dalam buku yang di buka itu.

"Kkyyyaaaa…. Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam buku cerita lagiiiii…." Sakura berteriak ketika dirinya tersedot masuk ke dalam buku.

"Wwaaaaa…. Aku juga tidak mau masuk ke dalam buku lagi… hubunganku dengan Sakura sudah baik-baik saja…." Naruto juga berteriak saat dirinya tersedot masuk ke dalam buku itu.

"Brukk!" Orochimaru menutup buku tua itu dan tersenyum memandang buku itu.

"Hehehe… selamat bersenang-senang… gara-gara kalian aku dulu di marahi sama bos pengarang cerita Cinderella Story…" Orochimaru membereskan barang dagangannya dan pergi.

"Tugasku tahun ini selesai… sudah ada yang jadi korban…" kata Orochimaru.

Orochimaru meninggalkan buku tua itu di pohon Sakura. Entah bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Sakura di dalam buku itu….

Buku tua yang berada di ranting pohon Sakura yang besar itu berjudul 'Snow White' dengan gambar cover seorang Ratu penyihir yang telihat sangat kejam dan jahat.

**TAMAT**

**REPUBLISH **

**10 AGUSTUS 2012**

**A/N :**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah pernah membaca cerita fanfic ini, maaf kan saya ya… ^^v**

**m(_ _)m**

**Maaf, ini gak saya edit, makanya masih ancur eyd dan sejenisnya… ^^a**

**Semoga kalian terhibur, maafkan saya yang tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semuanya… ^U^**


End file.
